


but we'll meet somewhere in between

by hanorganaas



Series: 1 million words march drabble challenge [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Character Study, Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, Fluff, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3478583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She never thought that one day she would be here lying in between them. Especially after all they’ve been through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	but we'll meet somewhere in between

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **1_Million_Words** Using the Prompt "Dreams"
> 
> I'm going to hell aren't I?

Its odd what dreams could lead her, especially something as unexpected as this. She never thought that one day she would be here lying in between them. Especially after all they’ve been through.

Melinda’s eyes shift back and forth to get a glimpse of them. Their sleeping positions a stark contrast of each other, a representation of their personalities.

Grant is to her right. His back is turned towards her. He wasn’t really the affectionate type. Never was but never will be she thinks. Sometimes though when he would have nightmares she would find him the next morning, his head laying on her shoulder. He never leaves her empty handed though. He still manages to reach his hand behind him for her to hold. It’s not much but its something. 

Phil is to her left. He’s facing her. Its easier for him to express himself and to show love. His body lays against her. His embrace is warm and welcoming. His arms wrapped around her waist holding her close. Sometimes when he isn’t exhausted from making love, he will run his hand through her hair against her body, feeling everything single curve his hands could explore. 

And then there’s her. She is lying in between them taking each ounce of their love and embrace. They love her and adore her more than anything this world has to offer.

A smile curls on her lips. She loves them. 

Because she knows she cannot dream of being anywhere else but here in between.


End file.
